


10 Years

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-Human, Fluff, High School Reunion, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: Castiel goes to his high school reunion. Reuniting with his best friend, seeing an old crush and finding new love.





	10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the fact it's been 10 years and Dean and Cas are still "just friends".

28 year old Castiel Novak straightened his tie, noting with some satisfaction that it matched his blue eyes. He stepped back and stared into the mirror searching. Then he spun around on his heels and left his hotel room flipping off the light as he went.

"Castiel," came a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in years as soon as he stepped into the spacious, elegant ballroom. Light from the setting sun entered through clear glass doors across the room.   
"Meg," he said grinning at his old friend from high school. The dark haired woman looked fantastic in a red dress that flowed to the floor. She leaned forward and hugged him.   
"Ten years, can you believe it?" she asked, pulling back, hands lingering on his shoulders as she looked up at her friend.   
"Yea that time went by fast," Castiel agreed looking around at the ballroom that had been selected and decorated for their ten year high school reunion.   
"So what have you been doing?" Meg asked, linking her arm through his as they began wandering the room.   
"I'm a doctor. I work in a hospital in Boston," Castiel answered looking around at the all the people he had once known so well. Most of them were virtual strangers now.   
"So you live with your parents and make minimum wage as an assistant in a vet's office," Meg said. Castiel turned to look at her, brows furrowed in confusion.   
"Sorry, practicing my bullshit radar," she laughed, tucking his arm back through hers. They continued walking.   
"I promise I am a doctor and I do live in Boston. I do have a roommate to cut costs so I can pay my loans though," the man admitted.   
"A roommate or a roommate?" Meg asked quirking her brow.   
"I don't understand," Castiel said staring at her.   
"Yea I forgot that about you. A roommate who you curse under your breath for leaving dirty clothes on the floor or a roommate you, how can I put his, curse as he goes down on you because he's just that good and whose clothes you want on the floor?"   
Castiel stared at her. She began trying to find an other way to word it.  
He let out a slow grin, "I'm messing with you. No we're not like that. We hardly see each other and I have no romantic interest in him at all."   
"Because you're still interested in him?" Meg nodded her head towards the door. Castiel's heart skipped a beat as he looked at who had just walked in.   
Michael.   
He shook his head. "No, I, that was high school," he said glancing away. He couldn't deny that Michael had grown even better looking. He smiled wistfully in his direction and then turned to the table of food that the duo had stopped next to.   
"Castiel," he turned to see who had called his name. Dean Winchester smiled back at him and Meg. The dark haired man couldn't help the fond smile that sprang to his lips.  
While he had been pining over Michael, the good looking jock, most popular boy alive, Dean Winchester had been in the shadows too focused on taking care of his younger brother after their mother passed away, to really be part of the It crowd. He could have been though, Castiel realized as he looked at the 28 year old version of Dean. He was good looking enough, possibly as good looking as Michael. And he was in good shape so he probably could have made some sports teams.   
"So how have you been?" Dean asked somewhat awkwardly, green eyes focused on Cas. He glanced between him and Meg a question in his eyes, that Castiel couldn't figure out.   
"I've been fine," Meg interrupted. "I've had several small parts in television shows. A nurse on Days of Our Lives. I know you've heard of it," she directed at Dean. "I did just break up with my boyfriend, but he was a dick so," she shrugged.  
"Castiel here is a doctor apparently. Probably why we lost touch. Too busy with the world of medicine for little ole me, but that's what these reunions are for right? To reconnect and be given a second chance to STAY IN TOUCH," she emphasized the last part at Cas, a scowl on her face.   
"Oh so you two aren't together," Dean asked, seeming a bit happier. Castiel's brain was confused by that. Why would he be happy that Cas and Meg weren't in a relationship?  
"No, between you and me," Meg lowered her voice as she leaned toward Dean. Cas should have been wary, but he was still working out why Dean seemed happy at him being single.  
"I don't have enough dick between my legs for him," the woman finished, chuckling at her own crudeness. Castiel's mind came to a halt and he stared at his friend, as the blood drained out of his face. He couldn't believe she had said that.   
Dean laughed loudly. People turned to look.   
"Sorry Meg," he choked out, "but I," he trailed off as tears came out of his eyes. Castiel began to worry he was going to choke, he was laughing so hard. He bent slightly to check to make sure the other man was still breathing.   
"What is going on over here?" Michael asked the trio looking entertained. Dean straightened up, amusement draining out of his face.   
"Michael," he nodded politely if not stiffly.   
Meg was staring at the man with consideration. Castiel knew she was considering whether she wanted to claw his eyes out first or attack between his legs. She had never liked him for some reason he could never figure out.   
"Castiel," Michael turned his eyes on the dark haired man. He stiffened and looked at his long time crush.   
"How have you been Michael?" Castiel asked him, waiting for the nerves, the sweat, the shakiness, the pounding of his heart.   
Michael began talking about his Fortune 500 company that he owned. Dean melted away into the crowd. Meg disappeared. And Castiel felt normal. No fast heart beat, no nerves, nothing. In fact he was rather bored. And then as his mind wandered, it clicked. Dean had been happy that Castiel was single. He was interested in Castiel. Oh.   
"I'm sorry Michael, I've got to go," Castiel interrupted suddenly. He had just spotted Dean by the door and knew it was absolutely necessary he go catch him.   
Michael trailed off, staring at Cas with wide eyes. Before he can say anything Cas was gone slipping out into the night after Dean.   
Meg watched from the corner she was sipping her wine in and grinned.   
"Dean wait!" Dean paused and turned to see Castiel coming after him. "How's Sam?" he asked, when nothing else sprang to mind.  
"He's going to law school and is dating a girl named Jess," Dean answered clearly bewildered.   
"Good for him," Castiel said then he kissed Dean.   
He spent the rest of the night kissing Dean and discovered he definitely had enough dick between his legs for him. He also discovered that Dean had been interested in him all throughout high school. Something Meg, much later, pointed out everyone but Cas had known. It had only taken 10 years but finally they had both gotten their heads out of their asses. Once again something Meg pointed out. 

Castiel lay in a hotel room, curled up next to an amazing man, listening to him snore, which he would later deny.   
"Best school reunion ever," he said quietly, glancing down at Dean in his arms.


End file.
